Cream the Rabbit
Cream the Rabbit (クリーム・ザ・ラビット) is a fictional supporting main character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is a light cream anthropomorphic rabbit, and the daughter of Vanilla the Rabbit. She is a friend of the Chao, especially to her dear Chao friend Cheese, who she takes with her everywhere. Originally living an idyllic life with her family, Cream had a chance encounter with Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends when the evil Dr. Eggman entered her world, and soon began joining them on their adventures. She is able to achieve flight by flapping her large ears. Cream is very polite, well-mannered and pure, though she can be childish and naïve. She is full of curiosity and tries her best in everything she does. Though young, she is not afraid to stand up for herself and will always be there to help out her friends. Background :Sonic X (Anime) Cream the Rabbit lives with her kind hearted single parent mother and her best friend Cheese the Chao. However Cream originates from a parallel version of planet Earth in another dimension. During her and their friends' battles with Dr. Eggman. Personality :Sonic X (Anime) Cream the Rabbit is seen as a princess like figure; she is described as being very polite, follows manners (and never forgets them), and does what ever she is told. Her mother's strict, but kind discipline has made Cream very polite, and she acts so with a cheerful smile on her face and with a soft voice. She's very friendly, hardworking and tries to be very close to everyone she meets, in which is always returned in kindness, and is always ready to lend her friends a helping hand whenever the situation calls for it. Cream is even not afraid to voice her own anger and disgust at others, but never does so in a rude way. She is brave as well, as seen when she was able to reason with King Boom Boo despite the presence his minions. She is a bit naïve however, and does not always see things right away, since she is still very young. She also does not like any form of violence, abuse or fighting and only fights to protect the people she cares about. Cream also enjoys the simple things in life and likes spending most of her time outdoors. There, she likes to play with her friends or collect flowers, which she finds to be pretty and joyful, including to make crowns out of them. She loves adventures and exploring. Indoors, she enjoys watching television, particularly "The Next Show", along with drawing pictures and just helping out in the kitchen with Ella the maid. Ever since Cream was transported to planet Earth, she feels lonely as she was missing her mother (who was still at their home world) a lot during the time and believed that she may never see her again. Appearance :Sonic X (Anime) She is a light peach orange rabbit. She has long ears. Cream has black brown eyes, and wears a red dress. The inside of her ears are dark pink and she ears red yellow shoes. Abilities 'Sonic X (Anime)' Season 1 Caught by the evil Dr. Eggman, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the chao were both imprisoned in Dr. Eggman's fortress as Eggman carried out his plot to harness the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic soon came to rescue their lives, during which a massive Chaos Control was unleashed, by tossing Cream and her friends to planet Earth.2 Separated from the others, Cream and Cheese were found on a billboard by firemen, and taken to Area 99 by the local humans to be studied. Luckily, they were rescued by Sonic and Tails, and Cream took up residence in the Thorndyke Mansion where Sonic's news friends, Christopher Thorndyke and Chuck Thorndyke lived.5 From there, Cream mostly stayed with Chris and remained hidden from his servants, Ella and Mister Tanaka by staying with his grandfather Chuck Thorndyke.67 During this period, Cream alerted Sonic to the appearance of a Chaos Emerald when it appeared on the news. Ultimately, Cream's side obtained the Emerald.7 However, one day, when Chris' mom, Lindsey Thorndyke, had to return to work and miss out on a party she wanted to attend with her son, Cream overheard how upset she was about it, but when Chris complained about it later on, Cream angrily snapped and revealed herself to everyone as she told Chris off with how his mother really felt about it before storming off in anger. Amy and Tails managed to calm her down, and Ella was allowed in on the secret regarding Sonic and his friends. Cream also made amends with Chris for yelling at him earlier.4 Cream was soon after enjoying the Next Show on television until the signal went. Bokkun then arrived and revealed that Eggman was messing with the Earth's satellites, prompting Cream's friends to go into the sky (twice) where they had stopped Eggman.8 Cream later on went with Chris to the opening of Emerald Coast's Hotel de Blanc, only to have the vacation ruined when Eggman attacked the resort with his robots. However, he was fought off by a joint effort from Sonic and an enraged Amy.9 Later, Cream became a part of the baseball team formed by Sonic, Chris, and their friends to attain the cyan Chaos Emerald in a baseball game against Eggman and his team of E-21 Ballios. Using her innocence on the Ballios pitcher, Cream was able to score a few runs for her team, earning an angry reprimand from Eggman in the process each time. In the end, Eggman cheated so he could escape with the cyan Chaos Emerald, but Cream and the efforts of her friends helped to save the part of Diamond Stadium that was to be put in the new stadium.10 Cream stayed at the Thorndyke Mansion as G.U.N. launched their attack on Eggman's headquarters as the news of the attack was broadcasted back in Station Square. She soon saw the destruction of Eggman's headquarters on TV, along with Sonic emerging triumphant with having reclaimed the Chaos Emeralds that Eggman had acquired previously.1112 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Video Games Cream the Rabbit is a playable character in all the following video games: *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic Advance 2 *Sonic Advance 3 *Sonic Battle *Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood *Sonic Colors *Sonic Force *Sonic Free Riders *Sonic Generations *Sonic Heroes *Sonic Lost World *Sonic Rush *Team Sonic Racing *??? Quotes *Sonic your so nice *Your like a good luck charm Relationships 'Vanilla the Rabbit' Vanilla the Rabbit being Cream's mother is a very important role in her life. Cream, likewise, loves her mother very much as both shower love on each other. Basically because of her mother, Cream is such a well mannered rabbit as Vanilla brought her up very nicely. Both share the same kind, loving and pious personality as seen in Sonic Rush as both were acting in the same and kind way to Blaze the Cat when they had invited her to their home. In Sonic Advance 2, Cream is worried throughout the game for her mother as she was kidnapped, and cried in grief after Eggman took her away when she was found again. 'Cheese' 'Charmy Bee' 'Blaze the Cat' As Blaze the Cat was traveling alone, after defeating Dr. Eggman for the first time, Cream the Rabbit had surprised her by hiding. Blaze was a little hostile, but Cream instead walked up towards her and invited her to her house, along with her mother, Vanilla the Rabbit. Blaze thought this to be calmly eerie about the way they would treat a stranger. Cream then agreed to show Blaze around, starting their adventure, acting similar to Tails in the Sonic campaign. Throughout, Blaze was only focused on collecting all of the Sol Emeralds but as they travel, Blaze soon feels a bond, finally seeing Cream as a friend and not a guide. She was very worried about Cream's safety after she destroyed the Eggman robot that captured Cream and briefly thought she had been consumed in the explosion, causing her to frantically search the robot's wreckage before she found Cream had used her flying powers to escape the explosion. When Blaze left to her own dimension, Cream was seen crying but was later comforted by Sonic. In Sonic Generations, they are seen interacting with each other again at Sonic's birthday party. 'Sonic the Hedgehog' Cream basically looks up to Sonic the Hedgehog as an older brother19 and is like a sister to him.20 She also takes him as her savior and highly respects him. She often calls him by the name of "Mr. Sonic" as, due to her polite nature, she believes it to be good manners. They first met in Sonic Advance 2 where he was destined to save Cream and her mother which led to a soft relationship between the two. When they met, Sonic was shocked at how polite she was, when she bowed to thank him. In Sonic Rush, Cream marks Sonic as the first one to look up for help to Blaze but left her uninterested. This shows her high caliber of respect. She also made Blaze's and Sonic's bond closer. In Sonic Generations, Cream and Cheese were among the many characters that attended Sonic's birthday party. If Classic Sonic rescues them, Cream mistakes him for Modern and asks if he got a haircut. Classic Sonic would then look at his spikes and stroke them and if Modern Sonic rescues them Cream tells him that she was scared from the darkness, but tried to be brave. 'Shadow the Hedgehog' Cream and Shadow the Hedgehog do not have any friendly relationship between each other but he rescued her in Cryptic Castle when Amy requested Shadow to find her in Hero mission in the game. After that, Shadow tells both Amy and Cream that if they want to stay clear of trouble, they better stay away from Eggman. 'Amy Rose' Cream and Amy Rose share a very close relationship like sisters similar to how Tails and Sonic are like brothers. They are both a part of Team Rose along with Big. In Sonic Advance 3 they were known as "Team Jubilee". In Sonic Rush Amy seems to enjoy talking to Cream by stopping her from helping Blaze by saying "Cream, we better have a little talk..." and even took out her hammer when Cream replied "Not again!". Amy and Cream worry about each other and try to help each other. Amy is also very caring for Cream, in Shadow the Hedgehog she looks for Cream in Cryptic Castle and constantly tells Shadow that they must find her. In Sonic Chronicles, Amy tells Cream "You poor thing, what are you doing here by yourself?" when the player meets Cream and then she tells the player they have to find Cheese. In Sonic Battle Cream looked upset when Amy was in battle with weights on in order to lose weight and to become stronger. In Sonic Free Riders when Amy and Vector get into an argument, Cream tries to get in and break the argument, reminding them that they have to race. Cream also describes Amy's obsession with Sonic 'short-sighted' in Sonic Rush. Despite not wanting to help Amy chase Sonic, Cream still sticks up to Amy and helps her out like a side-kick. 'Miles "Tails" Prower' 'Knuckles the Echidna' 'Silver the Hedgehog' 'Vector the Crocodile' 'Espio the Chameleon' 'Jet the Hawk' 'Rouge the Bat' 'Dr. Eggman' Knownable Relatives *'Vanilla the Rabbit' (Mother) Trivia *Cream is the youngest female main character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, being six years old. *Cream was one of the two characters featured in a Sonic McDonald's commercial, the other being Sonic. *Cream is the third fastest character in Sonic Advance 2 and Sonic Advance 3. *The length of Cream's ears varies in the games. For example, they were down to her feet in Sonic Generations, but they were just below her head in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, even though those games came out around the same time. *Cream is the first Sonic character living in the game continuity to have a known parent (although Tikal was Pachacamac's daughter). *Cream is the first female Sonic character to have a confirmed weight, presumably because she is quite young, and thereby not afraid to reveal it. *Curiously, Cream is unaffected by the Voxai Overmind's mind control in Sonic Chronicles. *Cream is the only character in Sonic Chronicles to lack a damaging POW move. *Cream is the only member of Team Rose who lacks her own individual theme (Amy has "My Sweet Passion" and Big has "Lazy Days"). *Cream, along with her mother, Vanilla, and Cheese, were the first Sonic characters to debut on a Nintendo console. *When Cream was first shown Sonic Team made the mistake of keeping Amy's life icon complete with broken palette. *To date, Cream has only appeared in three main series console games (excluding cameos). *The only three games where Cream is not with Cheese are Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, Sonic Free Riders and Shadow the Hedgehog. *In the Sonic Advance series, Cream is one of the best characters to play as in boss fights, since she can fly to avoid attacks and throw Cheese at the boss without even moving, and is a good way of not getting damaged during the final boss fight. *The Sonic Generations Bradygames strategy guide mistakenly puts Cream's first appearance as Sonic the Hedgehog CD. *Cream is the only character in the party mode in Sonic and the Secret Rings that does not have a role (or even an appearance) in the sequel apart from the fanart video. *In Sonic Jump, when Cream curls up, she seems to have two sets of ears. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Sayaka Aoki *'English' : Sarah Wulfeck (2004), Rebecca Honig (2005 – 2010), Michelle Ruff (2010 – Present) all information on Cream the Rabbit came from http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Cream_the_Rabbit Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females